Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
Background Art
In a conventional vehicle front structure, a bumper member joined to front end parts of side members is arranged in the vehicle width direction, and extension parts extending outward in the vehicle width direction are provided on both ends in the vehicle width direction of the bumper member. Some vehicles including this type of vehicle front structure are configured such that, in a crash mode in which an impact load of a frontal crash is applied only to the extension parts of the bumper member, the impact load is transmitted to the side members through the extension parts.
For example, in a vehicle front structure of JP 2016-078492 A, a frontwardly protruding frontward protrusion, and a rearward protrusion that comes into contact with a front side member at the time of a small overlap crash, are provided in an extension part of a bumper reinforcement, which is on the outer side of a support position of the front side member. Hence, an input impact load is absorbed by being transmitted to the front side member through the protrusion.